


The End of The Lie

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: Made for a danganronpa thingy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids
Summary: Eli hated what he found in the warehouse. He never knew that Tristan felt like this.





	The End of The Lie

Walking the grounds of his imprisonment brought Eli a strange sense of peace. It almost tricked his mind into believing he was back at school. However, that illusion would come crashing down at some point on his walks and he always hated those moments. 

Today's break in the illusion was a gunshot. His heart instantly dropped as he sprinted towards the warehouse. "No please god no. I can't take anymore. Please. Let me be imagining it." He couldn't bear watching another one of his friends being sent to their deaths. 

The door smashed against the wall as he bolted in. He almost tripped over his feet as he skidded to a stop. There against the wall, was a slumped over body, gun still clenched in their hand, a piece of paper resting innocently in front of the body.

Eli's footsteps echoed in the silent warehouse as he walked closer, his breath catching as he recognized the body. He never expected to find the body of the SHSL Lying Musician. 

With a shaking hand, Eli bent down, praying it was another one of Tristan's fucked up lies, yet he knew it was. The crimson spreading across the boy's maroon hair and his black uniform informed him that the death was real. Shaking the already cooling body just cemented the fact in his mind.

He sat back, hearing a crinkling of paper. Remembering the note, he picked it up, watery eyes scanning the tear-stained paper. His heart dropped and he felt sick. He never knew Tristan felt this way.

_To whoever finds this note,  
I know you're probably happy that my body is slumped over, my brains and blood on the floor. Rest assured, this was a murder by my own hand. That's right. This was a suicide. I'm not as strong as I acted. I hate this whole situation, no matter what I said to you all. _

_All the jokes and moments I said that I loved this game because it was interesting, were just tactics to trick my mind and hide the fact that I'm nothing but a fucking coward. I just want to go home. I want to see the few people who ever gave a shit about me._

_I'm so sorry for all the shit I did to you. That's why I didn't seek anyone out in hopes of convincing them to kill me. I don't want my blood staining your hands._

_Since the start, I've never pictured myself surviving this game. I wouldn't do well in the new world and I know that you guys wouldn't want me around anyway. I'm nothing but a burden. At least now you can focus on getting out of here, instead of worrying about what I'll do next._

_If you could do just one thing for me, please. Survive. Get out of here. I don't care if you forget me. I'm forgettable. Just, please. Get out of here. Reclaim your lives and recover. You guys deserve it. Honour the others who died, but not me. I don't deserve it._

_To Willow and my group on the outside, I don't know if you're still alive, but if you are, I'm sorry. I saw the marks of torture on your bodies and it's all my fault. You were kidnapped to provide a motive for me. Willow. You're more than my nanny. I saw you as my mum. I know you probably just saw me as a replacement for the child you lost, but I'm glad I got to be cared for by someone as amazing as you. Thank you for everything you did. Kantaro. Look after everyone. There's a reason I chose you as my second in command._

_Love,  
Tristan. _

Eli blinked as fresh tears dripped onto the paper. He regretted not making more of an effort to get to know the boy. Maybe if he had, he would have still been alive. Maybe if he had searched for him after Tristan didn't show up for breakfast, he'd still be alive.

He swallowed, looking into the shell of the liar's eyes. He could see the despair in those tired green eyes. On closer inspection, he noticed that one was fake. A light smile played on the frozen face. 

Eli's shaking hand reached out, closing those green eyes before struggling to stand. "I will honour you, Tristan. You **_do_** deserve it. We'll end this game for you and the others. I'm sorry you won't be there to see it." 

He sighed, turning away from the body. As much as he didn't want to, he had to inform the others of the latest passing.


End file.
